


Snow eyes(discontinued)

by Offline_Zer0



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blindfolds, Blindness, Blood and Gore, Dead People, Fantasy, Lemon, Memory Loss, Multi, Recovered Memories, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offline_Zer0/pseuds/Offline_Zer0





	Snow eyes(discontinued)

My feet stung as my feet stepped into the cold spiked snow and ice, Cold tears fell down my face as I walked through the blizzard. nothing was right nothing at all, my breath laid heavy as I softly cried with no one to hug or give me comfort. My small body fell to the ground as my leg had betrayed me, The snow under me hurt as it touched my sensitive cold skin. I felt as if I would die right here and then, My white eyes looked up towards nothing but white... But I felt as if something or someone was near but my fragile body would not move any feather but besides this, I spoke to the growing shadow as it stepped closer to me

"H-hello..." My voice shivered as my body did to the cold, That when I saw such brighter blood-red eyes glowing towards me. A man walked forward and spoke coldly towards me, but something about him made me scared and safe

"What is a human child doing so far from the... oh... it's gone isn't it." His hand reached out to me after he spoke, His eyes glared towards me

"If you can reach my hand, I will take you with me." His gaze never changed but My body seemed to lift myself and forced me to grab hold of his hand as tears slowly stopped

"Such a strong soul, fine then follow me..." Everything becomes darkened as I felt nothing any more but warmth, yet the fear stuck inside of me.

An alarm clock woke me from my repeating dream before my caretaker over the past 11 years since I was taken here, I honestly don't know where I came from but who cares

"Good morning Nevio, did you have a good dream?" She spoke calmly, her skin pale white and her eyes red. I calmly shook my head before speaking myself to her

"The same dream I've had for the past ten years, at this point I might ask for a dream catcher from.." She held a box in her hand as she smiled, I calmly took the box and inside was a dream catcher. Honestly, I was about to ask before she spoke again making me this she could read my mind 

"I made it since today is your birthday.. well every child or teen that is here, anyway Nevio when you are read head down to the main dining hall for breakfast." her name was Alpha two-Beta one, I just call her nana since it sounds better and I'm happy that He approved of me calling her that

"Can't I just eat in here, You know I'll just eat alone." She gave an odd face then shook her head no. Sought as much since food wasn't allowed to even leave the dining hall, I nodded and exited my living quarters or as the caretaker calls them, Pods or cells which is just an odd name to call them. I walked down the hall some when I ran into two nine-year-olds, the clothing was a short sleeve and shorts for ages ten to three. I, however, had to wear an odd outfit which was comfy but the chocker on my neck was annoying. one of the kids looked up at me then ran away terrified, that means one thing and one thing only. Troy was behind me, he hated my guts for some odd reason which didn't make sense since he is a 19-year-old and shouldn't even be here for much longer but was allowed to stay for way longer

"Troy, fuck off." I heard him growl in anger before he grabbed hold of me and slammed my back against a wall knocking the wind out of me, an alarm went off caused by my back hitting a metal stake that was blessed by a priest. Troy let go of me as My body fell limp as I gasped for air that never returned, everything slowly changes to dark but the same darkness and glow red eyes appeared. I heard a voice speak coldly

"You just cant never be close to death, my Snow eyes.." Nothing made sense as my body fell into a deep rest

-Memory-

A house, in a village. its wintertime.. a woman is in front of me scared and terrified as she stares at me, She speaks 

"Im sorry my little one, I'm sorry I must take you away from here for safety!" her hair was light blond almost white, was she, my mother? I felt her shaking hand pick me up and leave the warm safety of a house, the bitter cold attack us both making her hum in pain from the snow that seems like ice daggers. She looks left and right went a war cry sounded in the distance making her start running away from the village as distraction fell upon it.

"Im so sorry My Darling, I have to leave you here." she placed me under a fallen tree, I don't understand but I was crying My small arm reach for her as she disappeared into the blizzard... who was she... why did I feel sad and lost when she disappered

-end of memory-

My eye forced open as my hand and arm was reaching in the air, I felt a tear fall down my face. I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes before looking around, my caretaker was resting in the room but her eyes shot open when she noticed me awake

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried Nevio anyway how are you feeling." Her smiled for once without faking it, I slightly smiled back then looked down. I don't understand what that small dream was at all

"I...I think I had a different dream, I think... I finally saw who my mother was." My caretaker nods and writes something down on a note paper before reaching out a hand to help me stand

"He has said that you may relax today, don't worry about today's blood draw.. you've dealt with enough." She placed a hand on my face and wiped a tear I missed from my face, Her eyes were still scarlet red like always something that confused me... she didn't bring me here

"...did Vincent bring me here, why do... I know his name...Nana." I looked at her scared and she returned the look before placing a hand on my arm and speaking softly

"Why don't we go to the garden, I think Lillian and her Caretaker should be there soon." Nana smiled again before helping me out of the bed in my room, how did I know His name... I wasn't supposed to know it, My nana Held my hand taking me away from my inner thoughts.

"Do not worry, Just focus on what lies ahead and not the past." She guided me to the garden entrance, It was a wooden door with gold leaf embedded into the wooden frame. I placed my hand and opened to door to the large greenhouse that I always called a garden since in a way it was. The garden was quiet as usual even the slight bird calls still made it quiet, Lillian sat calmly with a soft smile on her face as she took in the different sounds of the garden, For someone who was mysteriously blinded at a young age, she knows how to do basic things even if she can no longer see the world as I do. Her hair was in two pigtails instead of her hair being down, Her head moved towards me and she made an annoyed face towards me

"Nevio, is that you.. what did I tell you about not taking a bath at least once a day?" She turned towards my direction, her eyes seemed clouded but the color of emerald green was surprisingly shown still. I walked over to her and smiled before touching her hand softly to let her know I was near

"Sorry I just forget sometimes, anyway have you painted recently?" I calmly ask before her caretaker nodded before turning to Lillian speaking to her in a whisper, Lillian nodded then turn towards me 

"I have to go see Ms. Vilot soon, Im sorry we weren't able to chat longer." She reached her arms up towards me for a hug which I happily accepted, I sometimes wish she could see even if it was just for one day. but I feel its better this way since she doesn't have to see my eyes, she has done a painting of me but never finished my face ever. Her caretaker helped Lillian into her wheelchair from the bench in the garden, they both left to leave me and my caretaker alone. She slightly shook then had a look of fear before turning towards me

"He would like to speak to you, in his office after dinner... lunch is soon." My response was a simple nod before look t Nana calmly as if asking if she was okay, to this she softly placed her cold hand on my face

"Im fine, Its been clarified that it's just a meeting on the event that happened in the hallway, I was worried that you would have to leave me." we both exited the Garden, leaving its calm quiet holy sanctuary alone until someone else entered. Normally I would eat alone, but Nana said its better to eat in the dining hall with the others so they can get used to my odd eyes and hair. the hallways were made from dark wood and marble for the floors, I often ask how it was made but It's better to not ask till I'm way older I guess. I entered the dining hall and all the chatter ended the moment I took a step, Geez one mite think I was a mass murder the way everyone looked at me with fear or just confusion. I never wanted to turn and leave more than now, But I needed to eat something otherwise I'll get in trouble for not doing so or not getting for a week again. I felt someone grab me from the right, I turned and saw Lillian's younger sister Ava the only person in this hole dining hall that would walk up to me

"Hello Ava, Did something happen?" I whispered to her as I went down to her height by sitting on my knees, I lost respect from the other kids my age from doing this but I don't give a flying fuck of what they think, There just a bunch of ass holes. Ava nodded and smiled before hugging me, She was shy and never spoke to anyone even to me she stayed silent. my caretaker left my side to go to their designated area during lunchtime, Ava leads me to our table near the front but still given the caretakers a view of us which was good since I would need to leave quickly but that never happens. A tray of mash potatoes and gravy was thrown towards me yet I dodged and kept walking as Ava moved behind me for safety reasons, she rather not get hurt by food that was directed towards me. I Gave up halfway to the seat and left ava run ahead of me and turned to disarm Troy's brother Jacob who was holding a fucking Knife, A FUCKING KNIFE. I lost my balance and fell to the ground the Knife was now pointed towards my heart, ava noticed and ran back and tried to move Jacob then she did something that made everyone notice and helped ava to move Jacob from trying to kill me

"NO, BIG BROTHER NEVIO!" Her voice cracked as she spoke, Her voice was loud and full of fear even if one didn't know what fear was. The caretakers took notice and ran over, Nana grabbed me and helped me to my feet and quickly lead me out of the Dinning hall with Ava running after before she turned left to probably hug her sister, she did speak out loud and some family hugging time would be needed in her shoes. I was taken straight to the council's room, an office everyone feared. even if I was outside I could feel the judgment seep out of the room... Troy was nearby shaking which got worse when his own brother was forcibly sat down next to him. I guess the meeting is now than later. 


End file.
